


Experimental Miracles

by QueenFrosty968



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Implied Mpreg, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenFrosty968/pseuds/QueenFrosty968
Summary: Eren, has a crush on Levi. Armin has a crush on Erwin. Mikasa likes Annie alot. Sasha and Connie might become a thing, along with Jean and Marco. Hange decided to use this to her advantage. So she does what she does and conducts an experiment on all of them. It goes exactly how she plans it to. Leaving all the others very surprised.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I have not watched season 2 yet so don't expect anything from there to be in this story** **. Also Erwin and Levi are in their late 20's, as to make the relationship's less awkward and weird.**

The commanding officers had decided to throw a party. (Well more of a friendly get together) The most recent journey beyond the wall went extremely well. Ending in absolutely no causalities at all!

They gathered all of the cadets and commanding officers and let them roam around the headquarters. Most were in the cafeteria, talking amongst each other.

A certain group of friends were sitting at a table talking between themselves. This group was made up of Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert, Sasha Blouse, and Marco Bott. They all had a secret that only the people in that group knew.

They each had a crush on someone in the Survey Corps.

Marco, after having a small mental breakdown, now had a crush on Jean Kirschtein. Eren liked Levi Ackerman, of all people. Mikasa grew out of her obsession with Eren, and now liked Annie Leonhart. Armin was head over heels in love with Erwin. Sasha loves something else other than food, Connie Springer.

They had been talking among each other about nonsense. They had stopped talking to each other and were staring at said crushs.

"Levi looks amazing in his uniform." Eren said in a dream like state looking at Levi.

"I wish Erwin would notice me more." Armin said staring at the older man.

"I want to kiss him so bad." Marco said while looking at Jean, who was talking to a group of people.

"She's so fierce." Mikasa said staring at Annie who was leaning against the wall by herself.

"He is so cute." Sasha said staring at Connie who was messing around with a few other Survey Corps members.

What they didn't know was the people that they liked, also liked them back.

Levi and Erwin were talking between each other. "I don't know how to get Armin to notice me." Erwin said. "How do I get Eren to notice me?" Levi said as they both looked in their direction. Jean was currently talking to a small group of people. "How can I tell you that I like you?" He muttered looking at Marco briefly. "How can one person be so perfect?" Annie thought out loud. "I wonder if she likes anything else as much as she likes food?"Connie wondered aloud.

A certain 'Shitty Glasses' had overheard their conversations. Then something sparked in her massive brain. She rushed back to her lab and finished her latest project. She poured it into some cups. and went back to the cafeteria.

"They probably wouldn't even like us back." Mikasa said, snapping herself and everyone else out of their daydreams. "Yeah you're probably right." Eren said looking down at the table. Just then the 'famous' Hange Zoë came over. She offered them each a strange looking purple drink. They took it none the less, and drank it. It made them feel strange but they thought it was because they were tired.

She then went on to offer one to Jean, Levi, Erwin, Annie, and Connie and told them that they should confront their, crush's before it was too late.  **(Yes, she knows)** After finishing their drinks they felt a little more confident. They each walked up to their crush and asked them to meet them in their quarters. They all said yes almost immediately. They waited until the party was over and everyone had gone back to their rooms then went on to their destinations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to add this in Chapter 1, but everything is slightly more advanced so they can have regular stuff, that we would normally have.

**No one's POV**

**_With Armin and Erwin_ **

"I wonder what the Commander wants." Armin thought 'I'm getting kicked out of the Survey corps', 'He found out about my crush on him and now I'm in trouble', 'He doesn't like me back' These were the thoughts running through his mind. He shook his head and tried to calm himself down.

He made it to his office and knocked on the door. "Come in." He heard. He slowly opened the door and walked in. After he shut it behind him, he turned around to see Erwin still finishing up his work. When he finished he put his pen down and looked at Armin, he had a strange look on his face. Like one of relief or happiness.

"You w-wanted to s-see me, s-sir?" Armin said with a stutter. "Yes, I need to have a talk with you." He stood up and walked to a door behind his desk. When Armin didn't move from his spot at the main door he looked over his shoulder and said, "Follow me." He walked over and they both went through the door. When Armin was in the room he had a look of surprise in his face.

In the room he saw a king size bed in the far right corner. Across from the bed was a small kitchen area with a stove, oven, and microwave. A few feet away from the kitchen was a small table.

"Wow, this place is so cool!" He exclaimed. "Yes, this is one of the perks of being the commander." Erwin said as he shut the door. Armin tensed up when Erwin started to step closer to him. Armin instinctively looked down at his feet. "W-what did y-you want to t-talk about s-sir." Armin said stuttering once again. Erwin came over to him and lifted his head up, by grabbing his chin ever so slightly. "I've never been able to work up the nerve to say this in front of you, but I like you Armin. Hell I think I love you!" He said as Armin turned red.

Erwin then bent down and kissed him. Armin was surprised at first then started to kiss him back. Erwin then bit his lip and Armin gasped, giving Erwin the perfect chance to slip his tongue in. Armin allowed him to taste all over his mouth. They continued to do this for another 5 minutes.

When they broke apart, they were both panting. Erwin suddenly picked Armin up and walked over to his bed. When he put him down, he quickly climbed on top of Armin and began kissing from his neck up to his jawline. Occasionally leaving a hickey in one or two spots. Armin was a moaning mess underneath him. He then moved on to undo Armin's shirt and took it off. Taking off his own shirt in the process. Erwin then slid off Armin's pants while kissing up and down his chest. Leaving hickeys all over.

When he stopped to catch his breath, he looked down and saw the most beautiful thing ever. Armin looked absolutely adorable and sexy wearing nothing but his boxers. If being both sexy and adorable was even possible, Armin could pull it off. Erwin also saw that his member was fully erect. Erwin then got up and took his own pants off. Armin's eyes widened looking at Erwin's member. It looked to be at least 8 inches, and that's what he could see through the boxers he wore.

"See something you like?" Erwin asked smirking when he noticed Armin staring. Erwin then moved to take off his underwear. Armin could have sworn that it grew at least two inches. "Take them off and flip over." Erwin said in his Commander voice. He thought that Erwin sounding even sexier using that voice. Armin did what he said and Erwin climbed back on top of him. "You're gonna take all 10 inches of me." "Yes sir." Armin said before Erwin reached over into his nightstand looking for some lube. But the bottle was empty.

"Looks like we're going in rough." He said as he positioned himself at Armin's hole. He rubbed the head of his member against it, it was already leaking pre-cum. "Stop teasing me, Commander." Armin said. Erwin didn't think it was possible to get more turned on by Armin, but him calling Erwin 'Commander' almost sent him over the edge. He slowly started to push into Armin. "It hurts Commander! It hurts!" He said when Erwin got his whole dick in. "I know baby, I know. I'll be gentle." He said to clam him down.

He started at a slow pace, then gradually picked up his pace. "Faster Commander, Faster!" Armin shouted after he had gotten used to it. Erwin did as he was told. Armin let out a loud moan as Erwin hit his prostate. After a little while Armin said "Harder Commander! Fuck me harder!" So Erwin fucked him harder. He was so close to cumming, he could feel it. "Armin I'm going to cum!" He said going deeper into Armin. "Me too!" He shouted. Not long after they both came at the same time. Armin squirted his cum all over the sheets, Erwin buried himself deep inside Armin and let it all out.

"You know, that was my first time, like ever." Armin said looking up at Erwin as he pulled out of him. "Are you sure? You were too good to have that be your first time." Erwin said getting them a towel out of the bathroom. "Positive." He said. "You didn't finish?" Armin said looking at Erwin's erection. "I did, but I'm also up for a round two. And by the looks of it so are you." Erwin said while he cleaned them both up. "I'm ready when you are." Armin said with a seductive look in his eyes.

"Well then, let's continue." He said climbing on top of him once again. He started out slow and then picked up the pace. When Armin tried to reach down to play with his member Erwin grabbed his hands and held them above his head. "You don't cum unless I say so." He said as the heat in Armin's cock increased. "Yes Commander." He said panting. Erwin kept thrusting in and out of Armin getting faster each time.

Armin let out a loud moan as Erwin hit his prostate again. "I'll give you everything I've got!" Erwin shouted while going deeper than ever into Armin. After a few more thrusts Armin says, "Please let me relieve myself Commander. It hurts." Erwin then let go of his hands and then Armin started to stroke himself. "I want you to scream my name!" Erwin said as his thrusts got sloppy, signaling that he was close. With one final thrust he buried himself inside of Armin as Armin yelled out, "Erwin!" With that Erwin collapsed next to Armin. When he had enough energy he got them another towel, cleaned them both up, then got under the covers and pulled Armin closer to him.

"I love you, Armin." He said quietly. "I love you too Erwin." Armin said as they both peacefully fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
